Love Lost PART 2
by green-leaf9
Summary: (Love Lost are the sequels to Never Again, if you've read that) Arwen is caught following the group to destroy the one ring. Sparks fly between Legolas and Arwen. Who will Arwen choose? Aragorn or Legolas?


Love Lost Part 2  
By: green_leaf9  
  
"Arwen?!" Legolas stared hard at the elf sitting on top of her white horse calmly. "I...I..."  
"You can put your bow and arrow down now, Legolas." said Arwen.  
Quietly, Legolas listened to her. Soon enough Aragorn came running up behind him and came to a dead stop when he saw his love.  
"Arwen, what are you doing here?" the Ranger stared up at her in complete shock.   
Arwen easily jumped down from the horse and stood before a shocked Legolas and Aragorn. But before long Aragorn embraced Arwen whispering fiercely to her on how much he loved her and wished she had been following them and how she wasn't safe and things like that. Legolas just stood apart in silence, looking uncomfortable around the two as memories of the last kiss he shared with Arwen played over and over in his mind as he tried to block the images.  
"You shouldn't have come, Arwen. You can't turn back to Rivendell now. It is far too dangerous for you to go back alone." Legolas said as Aragorn let his love go.  
Arwen stared stright into Legolas' eyes and made him look away. "I've been alone this entire time, following the nine of you making sure you all didn't kill yourselves."  
"Gandalf is dead." Legolas whispered.  
"Yes, I know. I wasn' there when it happened. I trailed behind to deal with some of the ringwraiths."  
Aragorn looked sharply at Arwen. "You what?!" he stared at her. "You've already saved Frodo from them. Don't push yourself anymore. You shoulnd't. I still can't believe you're here!" he leaned over and kissed her softly.  
Legolas sighed. "Alright, let's head back over to where everyone else and tell them the news. It seems we've added a tenth to the fellowship."  
With that Legolas spun around and headed back towards everyone with his thoughts to keep him company as Aragorn and Arwen walked behind him. He didn't know what Arwen had been thinking to do this. Her father must be worried sick over her safety. And he knew that she had to be thinking of their last kiss they shared in Rivendell, and how he cared about her more then he could ever say. He just knew it. And he couldn't understand why she was torturing him like this. He was so confused.  
When the threesome approached the rest of the group immedietly the hobbits dropped what they were doing and stared at Arwen in great surprise. Gimli and Boromir just stared as well.  
"It seems that the daughter of Elrond has been following us to make sure we get along okay." Legolas explained. "It seems we have added a tenth to our group." he walked over to where Merry was sitting and sat down beside him.  
Frodo nodded his head. "Well.." he looked straight at Arwen. "You've been following us this entire itme?"  
"I wasn't there when Gandalf died. I was being chased so I had fallen behind a few days." she said, knowing that he was about to ask her that question. "I'm sorry."  
Aragorn placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "It wasn't your fault. You shouldn't have been here in the first place."  
Legolas looked upon the group talking away and kept a far distance from Arwen. Could she be doing this just to harm him? Why was he getting so bent out of shape for? He knew that Arwen was and forever would be Aragorn's, and never his. The love between Aragorn and Arwen was so intense and unique and he couldn't just let himself get between them just because he was jealous. Or was it more then that?  
*Legolas, you fool. You know you're falling for her. Love is blinding you.* he thought to himself.  
"Legolas, is everything alright?"  
the elf looked up to see Arwen standing a few feet away from him. What he would do to just grab her and kiss her. But he knew that he couldn't. Why was she standing there looking as though nothing was wrong? Something was wrong. Couldn't she see it? Didn't she know?  
"Yes. Of course." he answered, giving her a curious look. "Are you?"  
"Yes."  
*You must go on with you life without her. Stop and look towards the future. You're here to protect Frodo and the ring.*  
  
PART 3 coming soon.... 


End file.
